Canciones de hielo y fuego
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Esta historia continua desde el momento en el que Jon se va de Rocadragon, antes de ese famoso capítulo filtrado (el 6 de la temporada 7)
1. Chapter 1

He de admitirlo, ni por asomo me esperaba esto. Que apareciera en mi vida un flamante y orgulloso lobo blanco. Un rey de un mundo de hielo. Un rey de hielo. Nunca pensé que me gustaría ser capaz de derretir el hielo con la única intención de encontrar al hombre.

Observé desde la playa de Rocadragón como el Rey en el Norte partía hacia el muro, al otro lado del muro, en busca de lo sobrenatural. En busca de pruebas de lo sobrenatural, de una guerra a las puertas del caos, de una guerra contra la misma muerte.

Jamás pensé que no querría dejar ir al lobo.

Las guerras venideras, la guerra contra la tiranía, la guerra contra la muerte. Una guerra, inminente, otra guerra, increíble. O eso me gustaría pensar, me gustaría no creerle. No lo hice ¿Qué esperaba ese Rey? Venir ante mí, ante la digna heredera de los Siete Reinos, hablándome de muertos con espadas en mano y negándose a rendirme pleitesía ¿Cómo esperaba ese lobo que le creyera así sin más?

Tyrion, mi mano, una persona en la que se supone que confío con mi propia vida, si no fuese así no llevaría esa insignia en su pecho, me aseguró que Jon Nieve no era un mentiroso. Así que decidí dejarle explotar una mina de vidriaron de la que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento, un pequeño paso hacia una alianza.

Ahora le veía partir junto a Ser Jorah Mormont, un gran soldado, un gran amigo. Un hombre que me había entregado su lealtad, su vida y su corazón, aunque jamás podría ser correspondido de la misma manera.

Lo que estaba claro es que no quería dejar ir a ninguno de los dos, pero ambos marchaban en una misión suicida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había pasado una semana cuando llegó un cuervo de Invernalia informando de que el Rey en el Norte estaba de vuelta de su trono e informando de que la misión había sido exitosa y que en breve partiría hacia Rocadragón con la nueva adquisición.

Pero a mí eso no me parecía buena idea, habíamos arriesgado mucho… él había arriesgado mucho como para ahora perder esa preciada prueba por no estar lo suficientemente preparados.

Hice volver el cuervo von un nuevo mensaje, yo misma partiría con algunos inmaculados y Drogon hacia Invernalia y sus tropas y las mías, juntas, como una sola, emprenderíamos camino hacia el punto de encuentro con la reina león.

No esperé más para coger un barco y dirigirme hacia Invernalia a lomos de mi dragón.

Fue un viaje lo suficientemente largo como para que comenzase a ponerme nerviosa por cómo me recibirían en el Norte. Sabía de sobra que no me aceptarían en sus tierras con los brazos abiertos, aunque me necesitaran, pero esperaba que su Rey si me recibiera en buenos términos.

Cuando mi dragón aterrizó a las afueras de la muralla de Invernalia las caras de los que los vieron pasaban del asombro al pánico. Pero solo me importaba la sonrisa con la que me recibía un hombre en especias, no cualquier hombre, un Rey.

Como había hecho a mi vuelta a Rocadragón se deshizo de su guante y se acercó despacio al dragón, el cual recibió gustoso su caricia en forma de saludo. Eso era algo que aún me tenía sorprendida. Si no fuera un Nieve, de los Stark, juraría que corría sangre Targaryen por sus venas.

Bajé de Drogon y me acerqué al Rey.

-No os toméis a mal que no hinque mi rodilla ante su majestad- le dije con una sonrisa. Pude ver como muchos norteños ponían mala cara, como si de mis labios acabara de salir una gran ofensa. Pero la sonrisa del Lobo Blanco se ensanchó.

-No esperaba menos. Si lo hicierais no seríais vos.

Quise correr a abrazarle, pero me contuve. No era el lugar, no era el momento, no era correcto y no estaba segura de que él me recibiera con los brazos abiertos. En lugar de eso solo hice una pregunta.

-¿Dónde está esa prueba?- le pregunté.

-Va directa al grano- dijo uno de los norteños con cierto tono de burla.

-Mi reina… - comenzó a decir Missandei, pero levanté una de mis manos indicando que hablaría yo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, consideráis este asunto de suma importancia y que debe de anteponerse a cualquier otra cosa. He dejado mi puesto estratégico y he negociado con una reina que rivaliza con el sobrenombre puesto a mi padre para comprobar que lo que decís es cierto. Cuanto antes vea a ese ser, antes podremos comenzar con los preparativos para reunirnos con Cersei Lannister. ¿O no lo creéis así de urgente?

El norteño dio un paso atrás y no contestó.

-Pasad y coged un caballo, majestad, está lejos para ir andando.

-Ya tengo transporte.

-No creo que sea adecuado que llevéis a vuestro hijo- dijo señalando a Drogon.

-Nadie ha hablado de Drogon, he venido con un par de caballos- le dije con una sonrisa. Él asintió y se subió al caballo blanco que estaba a su lado mientras uno de mis inmaculados me traía otro caballo marrón.

El soldado fue a subirse a otro caballo pero le frené.

-No creo que eso haga falta- le dije sin quitar mis ojos del Rey en el Norte. Él levantó la mano y los dos hombres que iban a acompañarle pararon su avance.

-Supongo que no- me dijo.

Emprendimos el viaje en ese mismo instante, solos.

-Me alegra veros vivo, Jon Nieve. Pero os llevasteis a uno de mis hombres con vos ¿puedo saber que ha sido de él?

-Es uno de los hombres que se quedaron custodiando al muerto, la última vez que le vi estaba vivo. ¿Puedo saber cómo os conocisteis? Parecéis unidos.

-Le conocí el día en el que me casé con mi difunto esposo. Le conocí cuando yo aún no era nadie. Lleva a mi lado gran parte del camino, hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero es un amigo.

-No esperé que vinierais al norte, estaba a minutos de salir hacia Rocadragón cuando llegó vuestro cuervo.

-Si vamos a mover a esa cosa por Poniente, es mejor que lleve toda la protección que podamos aportar. No es que no fie de las habilidades de los norteños, pero…

-Os gusta controlar la situación- terminó la frase por mí.

-No era eso lo que yo iba a decir, pero… sí, supongo que es uno de mis motivos- le dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió-. No, os habéis arriesgado mucho para traer a ese ser al lado sur del muro como para que algo se salga de las manos y todo se valla a pique. Cuanto más precavidos mejor.

-A ver si va a ser cierto eso de que os habéis acostumbrado a mí- me dijo recordándome las palabras que yo misma le había dicho antes de que saliera de Rocadragón.

-Es difícil no acostumbrarse a vos- le contesté-. Sois un… agradable dolor de cabeza.

-No sé si alegrarme de ser algo tan extraño.

-Deberíais. De verdad, me alegro de veros con vida- le dije seria, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Diez minutos después (y en silencio) llegamos a una cueva.

-Está ahí dentro- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

Jon cogió una antorcha y la encendió antes de posar su mano libre en mi espalda y guiarme al interior de la cueva. Sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

El interior de la nevada cueva se iluminó con el fuego de la antorcha, aunque el fondo de esta ya estaba iluminado. Una vez llegué al fondo pude ver a un ser en proceso de descomposición y no pude evitar sentir asco.

-Mi reina- dijo Ser Jorah hincando su rodilla ente mí.

-¿Hay muchos?- le pregunté indicándole con mi mano que se levantara.

-Si majestad, muchísimos.

-Jon- me giré hacia él-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Poco, menos del que me gustaría.

-¿Tenéis alguna estrategia?

-Hay que acabar con el Rey de la Noche, esa es la prioridad.

-Y para eso queríais el vidriagon, para acabar con el Rey de la Noche- dije pensando en voz alta-. Lucharé por vos, lucharé por el Norte.

-¿Aunque no os rinda pleitesía?- me preguntó.

-Creo que ya no quiero que me rindáis pleitesía- le contesté y él me miró sorprendido.

-¿No, por qué?- me preguntó.

-Creo que me viene bien alguien capaz de decirme que me estoy pasando sin que yo tenga una gran facilidad en ignorarle- le contesté-, en ocasiones temo convertirme en mi padre, su sangre corre por mis venas.

-He oído historias sobre el Rey Loco, y puedo aseguraros que nos sois como él.

-Aun así- le contesté-, pero gracias.

-Deberíamos volver, pronto se hará de noche y aquí en el norte las noches son frías, y más ahora que el invierno ha llegado- me dijo Jon señalándome con su mano la salida de la cueva.

-No me vendría mal algo de comida caliente. Si os tengo que ser sincera, montar dragones acaba con las energías de cualquiera- le sonreí.

-Si salimos ahora llegaremos a tiempo para la cena.

-Me alegra oír eso- le dije mientras me ayudaba a subir a mi caballo.

-Ah- le escuché quejarse.

-¿Estáis bien?

-No os preocupéis por mí en demasía, majestad. En el otro lado del muro recibí varios golpes.

-Lo siento- me disculpé-, quizás debí haber esperado hasta mañana, a que estuvierais más descansado. Las heridas que os causaron aun no estarían sanadas, pero de seguro que tendríais más energía.

-De nuevo, os preocupáis por mí en demasía- me contestó, pese a eso pude ver como apretaba su costado con una de sus manos sobre su vieja capa a la hora de subirse a su propio caballo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron en un agradable silencio. Habíamos recorrido poco camino, pero yo me empeñé en ir a poca velocidad para que el montar a caballo no empeorara sus heridas. De nuevo, me acusó de preocuparme en demasía.

Pero algo ocurrió de repente, un golpe seco. Paré mi caballo y tuve el tiempo justo para parar el de Jon antes de bajar del animal de un salto. Jon Nieve se encontraba tirado en el frío suelo de ese camino norteño, inconsciente.

Me arrodillé a su lado y le puse boca arriba, cuando me vi las manos estaban cubiertas de un líquido rojo. Busqué su procedencia y vi que la sangre brotaba a través de sus gruesos ropajes por el mismo costado que se había sujetado al subir a su caballo, el mismo costado sobre el que había caído del caballo.

-Jon- le llamé mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre mi regazo y hacía presión donde suponía que estaba la herida-. Jon despierta.

Si mi orientación no me fallaba estábamos justo a medio camino entre Invernalia y aquella cueva. Escuché ruidos en el bosque y me asusté, por mucho que fuera el Rey en el Norte, era un Rey inconsciente y presa fácil para saqueadores, ambos lo éramos.

-Jon ¡despierta!- ahora los ruidos se habían convertido en voces. Pasé su brazo por mis hombros y me levanté ¡Cómo podía pesar tanto! Cuando estuvo en Rocadragón pude ver que era un hombre fuerte, de buen ver. El musculo suma kilos. Y sus ropas por si solas debían de sumarle por lo menos cinco más.

Como pude le subí a mi caballo y luego me subí yo sujetándole con uno de mis brazos para que cuando empezase a cabalgar a la mayor velocidad posible hacia Invernalia no se cállese de nuevo del caballo.

Solo esperaba ser capaz de llegar al norte sin perderme por el camino.


	2. Chapter 2

-Abrid el portón- grité cuando me encontré a escasos metros de Invernalia, este se abrió enseguida y entré al patio interior de la muralla.

-¡¿Qué habéis hecho?!- exclamó un norteño mientras era ayudado a bajar al Rey del caballo, entonces baje yo.

-Si esto hubiera sido obra mía, no le hubiera traído hasta aquí- le contesté y sus ojos depararon en mis ropas ensangrentadas-. Calló de su caballo, creo que la herida se la hizo al otro lado del muro se ha abierto.

-Le dije que no cabalgara- dijo el maestre acercándose con gran rapidez-. ¡Los reyes nunca escuchan! ¡Llevadlo a sus aposentos sin más demora!

Seguí de cerca a los hombres que llevaban a Jon a sus aposentos y me quedé al margen mientras quitaban las ropas que le cubrían de cintura para arriba. Pude ver como su pecho, lleno de cicatrices, también estaba cubierto de sangre.

Me di cuenta de que lo que Ser Davos había dicho era cierto, él había recibido un puñal en el corazón pero… ¿cómo es que estaba vivo?

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera todos!- exclamó el maestre y mientras que los norteños salían de la habitación yo me acerqué a la cama donde estaba el Rey, siendo atendido.

-Dejadme ayudar, por favor- le pedí y el hombre me miró con ojos cálidos y asintió.

-Retirad la sangre- me dijo y yo corrí a por aquel cuenco con agua y un trapo que una mujer había dejado a los pies de la cama. Volví junto al lobo y comencé a limpiar la sangre. Sentí el agua mezclada con sangre resbalar hasta mis codos por el interior de las mangas de mi ahora ensangrentado vestido.

-Ya está- le dije.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Jon abriendo los ojos.

-Tranquilo, estáis en Invernalia- le dije-, todo estará bien. Os caísteis del caballo y se os abrió una herida, o se os abrió una herida y os caísteis del caballo… aun no tengo muy claro el orden.

-Majestad- le dijo el maestre-, os dije que no cabalgarais.

-No era un largo camino.

-Ahora esto os dolerá, he de desinfectar y coser la herida. Reina Dragón, sujetadle todo lo que podáis. Morded esto- Jon cogió el cinto de cuero y lo puso entre sus dientes.

Yo asentí, me subí de rodillas en la cama y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, manchándolos de sangre, Jon clavó sus ojos en los míos.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré.

-Todo estará bien.

Luego cambié mis manos por mis codos sobre sus hombros y cogí su cara con mis manos.

El maestre cogió un líquido y vertió unas gotas en la herida. Mi fuerza apenas podía contener sus espasmos de dolor, pero cuando la aguja, gruesa y curva, atravesó la dañada piel del lobo a los espasmos le acompañaros los gritos ahogados por la cinta de cuero.

-¡Acabad de una vez!- le grité al maestre.

-Voy todo lo rápido que puedo- me contestó calmado y concentrado en su labor.

-¡Pues traed la leche de la amapola!

-De todas formas, ya he acabado- dijo el maestre dejando la aguja sobre una bandeja plateada-, pero iré ahora a por ella de igual manera, así el Rey podrá descansar.

El maestre salió en silencio de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Jon aún tenía cara de dolor, pero ya había quitado el cuero de su boca y no convulsionaba sobre las sabanas.

-Gracias- me susurró-. Os he cubierto de sangre.

-Lo habéis hecho, pero eso no importa ahora mismo. Sé que no sois mi vasallo, pero quiero daros una única orden que espero que cumpláis.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ni se os ocurra volverme a decir que me preocupo en demasía- le dije y el soltó una risita que no pude evitar imitar.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-Decidme algo, ya se os había abierto la herida en aquella cueva ¿verdad?- le pregunté.

-No tanto, solo uno o dos puntos.

-La próxima vez haced caso a vuestro maestre.

-Vos lo dijisteis, era urgente- me dijo.

-Pero no inmediato. Sois Rey, y sé que no os criaron para esto, pero habéis de entender una cosa. Sois el Rey del norte, es a vos a quien siguen, sois vos quien los guiará contra el Rey de la Noche, no podéis arriesgar vuestra vida en un absurdo viaje a ver a una criatura putrefacta. Debéis estar vivo para guiarles, para guiarnos a todos contra ese ser. Esto no era más importante que vuestra vida.

-Si no fuera absurdo, diría que os preocupa mi vida más allá de lo meramente estratégico.

-No digáis tonterías- le contesté, mi voz no sonó muy convincente.

-Me gusta que os preocupéis por mí.

-Estáis delirando- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Puede, yo…- pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose y dejando pasar al maestre con una botellita en sus manos.

-Siento interrumpiros, bebed esto- le entregó la botellita.

-¿Os veré mañana?- me preguntó.

-Sabéis que sí, bebed y descansad de una vez- él se llevó el frasquito a sus labios y lo tomó de un trago. Vi sus ojos cerrarse-. ¿Se recuperará?- le pregunté al maestre.

-Sí, aunque dudo que despierte en un par de días.

-Debisteis haber llamado a alguno de sus hombres para sujetarlo.

-Mi Rey os quería a vos- me contestó poniendo una mano en mi hombro-. Deberíais ir, quitaos la sangre, poneos ropas limpias y cenar algo. El largo día de hoy ya ha acabado y deberíais descansar.

-No sé dónde voy a hospedarme.

-Lady Missandei os espera fuera para acompañaros a vuestros aposentos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente me encontré a una chica joven en la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía el pelo corto y llevaba una delgada espada atada a su cinturón.

-Sois Daenerys de la tormenta, de la casa Targaryen- me dijo y yo asentí.

-Y vos debéis de ser Arya Stark, de Invernalia- le contesté y ella asintió-. He oído de vos por vuestro hermano.

-Escuché historias sobre vos al otro lado del mar Angosto- me contestó-, la rompedora de cadenas, la madre de dragones. Mi hermano es el Rey en el Norte y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le contesté y ella me miró con los ojos abiertos-. Es un buen hombre, y será un buen rey- le aclaré-. Sé lo que es mío por derecho, pero ahora mismo necesito a alguien como vuestro hermano, un rey contra el que no tengo intención alguna de luchar y que pueda decirme como un igual su opinión sobre mis decisiones. No querré el norte mientras tenga eso, mientras Jon Nieve viva.

-¿Y cuando él muera?

-Espero que esa decisión no recaiga sobre mi persona, eso significaría una temprana muerte- le contesté y ella asintió.

-Gracias, por traerle.

No le contesté y entramos juntas al salón de Invernalia donde me tenían guardado un sitio en la mesa de la familia. Missandei y Gusano Gris desayunaban en una mesa cercana.

Una chica pelirroja y alta se levantó de su asiento y me miró seria.

-Espero que hayáis pasado buena noche, aquí son más frías que en el sur.

-Y más frías que se volverán- dijo Ser Davos-, el invierno ha llegado.

-Soy Sansa Stark, sentaos a mi lado, hemos de discutir asuntos de gobierno- lo hice y me sirvieron comida en un plato.

-Disculpadme, Lady Stark, pero los asuntos de gobierno he de discutirlos con vuestro hermano- le dije en voz baja para que quedara entre nosotras.

-Mi hermano, como bien sabréis, se encuentra incapacitado en estos momentos para ejercer su cargo- me contestó altiva.

-Y bien ¿Qué asuntos de gobierno deseáis tratar?- le pregunté llevando el tenedor a mi boca.

-Nuestra guerra con el enemigo del sur- para mí no era ningún secreto el desprecio de Lady Sansa hacia los Lannister, o la mayoría de ellos, así que tampoco me sorprendió el tema a tratar.

-Está en un paréntesis- le contesté-, ahora el verdadero enemigo está al norte.

-No sabéis como es Cersei Lannister, en cuanto os reunáis con ella estaréis muertos.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto- le contesté-, nada será como ella cree.

-¿Pretendéis engañarla? Ella es la reina del engaño.

-Conseguí a mis inmaculados con un engaño, un enorme ejército. Yo también sé engañar, confiad en mí.

-Pero…

-No- la interrumpí-, vuestro hermano puso su confianza en vos para que tomarais decisiones en sus ausencias, dejará de hacerlo si dejáis de actuar como él lo haría y comenzáis a actuar como lo haríais vos. Se combatirá el enemigo que tenemos al norte, sé que es lo que vuestro hermano quiere, y también es lo que yo creo más urgente.

-¿Y lo que vos queréis? Vinisteis a Poniente a recuperar el trono de hierro.

-Lo que yo quiera ahora mismo no tiene relevancia. Se trata de lo que Poniente necesita, me llegó la historia del Septo, y pensé que lo que Poniente necesitaba era deshacerse de Cersei, pero ahora sé que lo que en verdad necesita es deshacerse del Rey de la Noche. Una vez él no esté hablaremos de la guerra al sur.

-Si el Rey de la Noche no os mata.

-Si el Rey de la Noche no me mata. Aun así, estaría Jon, él por petición vuestra lo haría, y si no estuviese vos misma seríais la Reina en el Norte, porque Jon Nieve no tiene descendencia, según tengo entendido. Vos misma iniciarías esa guerra que tanto deseáis- le dije-. Si el Rey de la Noche no os mata.

-Si el Rey de la Noche no me mata.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Queréis que yo mandar carta a Rocadragón?- me preguntó Missandei en mis aposentos mientras me ponía aún más ropa de abrigo encima.

-Esperemos a que Jon despierte, no puedo traer a un numeroso ejercito a las puertas de Invernalia sin el debido consentimiento del rey que gobierna en estas tierras.

-Él os dirá que sí- me contestó.

-Lo hará, pero aun así necesito escucharlo de sus labios, y tenerlo firmado. No por él, confío en su palabra, pero los norteños aun no me tienen en muy alta estima.

-¿Iréis hoy a verle?

-Se lo prometí, tenía planeado ir a ver a Drogon, a ver si le encuentro, y luego pasarme por sus aposentos. Aunque según el maestre no despertará hoy.

-Por si acaso- me dijo Missandei con una sonrisa traviesa.

Le devolví la misma sonrisa antes de posar mis ojos en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Ahora no es el momento- le dije.

-Nunca será el momento. Si fuera vos yo intentaría feliz estar.

-Es demasiado pequeño para mí- le dije.

-No entiendo el problema en su estatura- me contestó confundida y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-No me refería a su estatura. No digo que sea literalmente pequeño. No es un rey extremadamente rico, tiene hombres, eso sí, pero ya los ha puesto a mi disposición cuando acabemos con el Rey de la Noche. Tengo que preservarme para una alianza que me vaya a dar algo que no tenga ya.

-Tiene a muchas casas que le apoyan, y que os apoyarán a vos. Y no porque su rey os apoye, sino porque seríais su reina. Él os ama, es obvio, y a vos os gusta más allá de lo físico, no intentéis negarlo.

-He de ir a ver a Drogón, disculpadme.

Dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y mientras observaba a mi hijo surcar los cielos no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de mi amiga "Él os ama, y a vos os gusta".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Le observé sentada en el lateral de la cama en la que estaba tumbado. Miré la cicatriz de su pecho, no podía haber sobrevivido a eso, pero aquí estaba ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Yo, mejor que muchos, sabía el precio a pagar por jugar con la vida y la muerte.

Mis pensamientos se evaporaron cuando sus ojos, ya abiertos, se posaron en mí.

-Habéis cumplido vuestra palabra, aquí estáis.

-No exactamente- le dije con una sonrisa-, lleváis dos días sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No- volvía a fijar mis ojos en la cicatriz de su pecho y él lo notó.

-No fue nada- mintió.

-Si lo fue, solo he visto heridas así en cadáveres y vos no sois un cadáver.

-Yo… no sé cómo…

-No- le interrumpí-, no quiero saberlo. Tampoco creo que fuese algo que vos pidierais, una vez muerto no se puede pedir nada. Solo os pido que tengáis cuidado, volver de la muerte tiene un precio.

-¿Cómo podéis saberlo?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo jugué con la muerte- le contesté-, amé tanto, tantísimo, que recurrí a la magia para salvar a mi marido. Y pagué el precio- dije colocando una mano en mi vientre.

-¿Qué precio?

-Uno muy alto, y como os habréis dado cuenta, él no está aquí. A quien sea que os trajera de vuelta, le salió mejor que a aquella… mujer. De todas formas, dudo que ella quisiera traerlo de vuelta en realidad.

-Lo siento.

-El precio se paga antes o después. Yo lo hice, perdí a mi hijo y obtuve a un esposo que apenas podía cerrar sus ojos por sí solo.

-¿Qué fue de él?

-Acabé con su sufrimiento- le confesé-, jamás olvidaré esos días, desde que le provocaron aquella herida hasta que mis dragones nacieron.

-¿Le seguís amando?

-Puede que jamás deje de hacerlo, pero es solo un recuerdo que dejé atrás hace tiempo. Mi marido y mi hijo fueron las dos primeras personas a las que maté, y esa es una carga que llevaré siempre conmigo.

-No los matasteis vos.

-Confié en la persona equivocada y por eso están muertos. Me da igual quien fuese el verdugo, fui yo. ¿Cuál es vuestra historia, Jon Nieve?

-Dejé pasar a los salvajes a través de muro, para salvarles del Rey de la Noche y que nos ayudaran a derrotarlo, pero mis hermanos de la guardia lo tomaron como una traición. Por eso morí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una mesa de madera, la mujer roja me trajo de vuelta porque Ser Davos se lo pidió. Ella me dijo que el Señor de Luz me había traído de vuelta porque yo era valioso para sus planes.

-He oído hablar del Señor de Luz, es un dios muy popular al otro lado del mar.

-¿Y creéis en él?

-Yo no creo en ningún dios, pero he de admitir que sí que creo en la magia. Yo no ardo, mis dragones existen y estoy hablando con alguien que ha vuelto a la vida y junto a quien voy a luchar contra cadáveres, como para no creer en la magia.

-Tenéis buenos motivos.

-¿Y vos? ¿Vos en que creéis?

-Mientras crecía creí en los antiguos dioses, luego morí, y un dios del que poco había oído hablar me trajo de vuelta. Quizás crea en la magia como hacéis vos, la verdad es que no estoy seguro. Solo estoy seguro de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-De que creo en vos.

Sonreí tímidamente y miré las sabanas.

-Mucha gente cree en mí. Espero no defraudaros- le dije.

-No lo haréis.

-Un Rey no debería de creer fervientemente en otro, debería creer en sí mismo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un par de días más tarde, al entrar en los aposentos de Rey en el Norte para hacerle mi visita diaria, le vi sentado al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué hacéis?- le pregunté acercándome a él-. El maestre os dijo que debíais reposar.

-He reposado, llevo cuatro días en esta cama y no aguanto más. Además, he estado hablando con Arya, hay alguien que me quiere quitar del medio y si me matan ahora que no puedo defenderme podrían decir que me mató la herida. Sé que vos lo sabíais, Arya me ha dicho que tenéis a inmaculados vigilando mi puerta.

-Se suponía que nadie debía de darse cuenta de eso.

-Si os soy sincero creo que solo lo sabemos esos inmaculados, Arya, vos y yo.

-Una chica lista, entonces.

-¿Sabéis quién es? Arya no ha querido decírmelo.

-Aun no lo sé, estoy en ello- le dije ayudándole a levantarse. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su camiseta y se la colocó con dificultad, acabé ayudándole a terminar de bajar el lado en el que se encontraba la herida.

-No recuerdo que la herida hubiera sido tan grabe la primera vez que me la curaron.

-No lo fue, vuestro maestre me dijo que seguramente la caída del caballo la agravaría. No parecía muy contento.

Le ayudé a ponerse su gruesa capa y nos quedemos mirándonos durante unos segundos.

-¿Dónde creéis que debo ir?- me preguntó.

-Si queréis demostrar que estas bien, que estáis vivo, debéis ir donde mayor número de personas os vean.

-¿Venís conmigo?

-Sí, pero esperad un momento, necesitaréis algo en donde apoyaros hasta que estéis más recuperado.

Salí y le pedí una especie de bastón a uno de los guardias, no estuve muy segura de donde lo sacó pero lo trajo bastante rápido.

-Gracias- me dijo cuándo se lo entregué.

Salimos de sus aposentos y nos dirigimos al patio de Invernalia.

-¿Queréis sentaros?- le pregunté y recibí una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Quiero estirar las piernas u olvidaré como se anda. Además, tenemos que hablar de nuestro viaje a Desembarco del Rey.

-Hablando de eso, me gustaría preguntaros si podría traer a mis tropas y demás a Invernalia para salir desde aquí.

-Creí que ya estarían de camino- me confesó.

-No, aun no me tienen mucha confianza en el norte y… si tengo algo firmado por su rey, no me acusarán de intentar invadiros, o tendré algo con lo que defenderme cuando lo hagan.

-Acabarán viéndoos como yo lo hago- me dijo-. Mandad vuestro cuervo, esta noche tendréis ese permiso firmado.

-Lo haré- le contesté con una sonrisa triste.

La gente nos miraba y cuchicheaban entre ellos, no me cabía duda de que no tendríamos que esperar mucho antes de que toda Invernalia, y después, todo el norte, supiera que su Rey estaba en pie y se estaba recuperando. "Y tampoco de que pasea a vuestro lado" me dijo mi vocecita interna.

Sentí unos ojos sobre nosotros, unos ojos diferentes. La mirada procedía del primer piso del castillo. Meñique nos miraba desde los pasillos con ojos calculadores y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron él hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

No se lo habíamos dicho a Jon, ni se lo diríamos por ahora, pero tanto Arya como yo estábamos seguras de que era él el que atentaba contra la vida de su Rey. Él quería el Trono de Hierro, y lo conseguiría como fuera.

Más de una vez había intentado concertar una cita conmigo, yo no tenía gran interés en hablar con él. Sabía lo que quería ¿qué mejor forma de llegar al Trono de Hierro que casándose con la reina? Debería ahorrar saliva y tiempo, eso es algo que nunca pasaría.

-¿Deseáis sentaros ahora?- le pregunté cuando ya llevábamos un rato caminando.

-Cualquier cosa menos volver a quedar confinado a esa cama- me dijo y le acompañé a una sala con cómodos sillones donde nos sentamos los dos frente a una mesa. Las criadas no tardaron en traernos algo de comida y bebida, el sol ya estaba en su punto álgido después de todo.

-Y decidme ¿Cómo fue crecer en este lugar?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no puedo quejarme, viví mejor que muchos. Jamás me faltó un techo, ni comida, ni ropas. Podía tener cuanto quisiera. Ned, mi padre, era un buen hombre, y mi hermano Robb también lo era.

-Siento lo que les pasó, he escuchado la horrible historia de la Boda Roja.

-Fue horrible, tenéis razón, pero ya es el pasado. La Boda Roja fue vengada y ya no se puede hacer más. ¿Y para vos? ¿Cómo ha sido volver a Poniente?

-Como visitar un sitio nuevo. Sé que nací en Rocadragón, pero no recordaba nada de ese lugar. Cuando llegué había estandartes de los Baratheon por todas partes, no sé qué esperaba. Claro que los Baratheon iban a acabar ocupando Rocadragón, ya nos habían quitado todo lo demás, ¿qué les frenaba a quitarnos eso también? Sé que mi padre necesitaba que le detuvieran, y escuché las historias de lo que mi hermano le hizo a vuestra tía, aunque me cueste creerlas. Si el Targaryen del que esas historias hablaban hubiera sido Viserys no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo. La sangre de nuestro padre de verdad corría por sus venas. ¿Pero Rhaegar? Todas las historias sobre él hablaban de un hombre bueno, honorable, todas las historias menos esa. Tampoco le conocí, así que… supongo que tampoco puedo hablar.

-Siento lo que esa guerra trajo a vuestra familia, pagasteis todos por los actos de unos pocos, y no es algo que merecierais, no todos vosotros al menos.

-Los Baratheon ya no están, y yo sigo aquí. Sé que la casa Targaryen morirá conmigo, pero he visto el final de la suya. Ya poco más se puede hacer- le dije.

-La casa Targaryen no tiene por qué morir con vos, aun podéis ser madre.

-Yo no puedo tener hijos, Jon. Esa es otra cosa que me quitó aquella bruja.

-¿Quién os dijo eso?

-Ella misma.

-¿Y no habéis pensado que esa mujer quizás no fuera una fuente fiable de información?

-Ella y el tiempo. Si pudiera ser madre, ya lo hubiera sido hace tiempo- le contesté poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre.

-Aún puede ocurrir.

Aparté mi vista de él y la fije en la mesa. Eso mismo me había dicho yo a mí misma durante años. "Aún puede ocurrir". Nunca ocurrió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los días pasaron mientras esperábamos la llegada del resto de mis ejércitos. Jon se había ido recuperando poco a poco.

El frío también había ido aumentando y los rumores con él. Rumores sobre dos reyes. Rumores sobre un dragón y un lobo. Rumores que no eran ciertos.

Algunos decían que tanta cordialidad era imposible, y que en cualquier momento iniciaríamos una guerra entre nosotros. Otros decían que el fuego y el hielo se consumían uno al otro. Y otros decían que nos habíamos casado a escondidas.

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles, aunque había de admitir que esas mariposas que hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido, habían vuelto a mi estómago cada vez que el Rey en el Norte estaba cerca. Y, según se habían ocupado en señalarme, tanto Tyrion como Missandei, él pasaba más tiempo del que manda la cortesía a mi lado. Tyrion se había ocupado también de señalar que era eso lo que había causado los rumores. Poco me importaba.

De todas formas, fue el propio Tyrion el que sacó el tema del matrimonio. Ambos estábamos presentes, tanto Jon como yo, y su forma de zanjar las hostilidades de los norteños hacia mi persona fue proponer que nos casásemos.

-No es tan mala idea, majestad- me dijo Tyrion cuando estuvimos a solas-. Está claro que entre vosotros hay algo, y necesitamos el apoyo de los norteños.

-No puedo condenar al norte al mismo caos al que voy a condenar a los otros seis reinos a mi muerte. No puedo darle un heredero.

-No lo haríais, en el caso de la falta de descendencia la heredera del norte seria Lady Sansa, como bien sabéis. Como también sabéis que vuestra unión será lo mejor para el reino, y para vos- dijo dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

-Si el norte acepta, seré su reina.


End file.
